


That Pivotal Moment

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: John could not say what he wanted to say, which was 'thank the lord, yes, yes, yes'.  Instead, he cleared his throat.





	That Pivotal Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Tuesday before Memorial Day, Vice-President John Hoynes sat in a staff meeting and listened to his schedule for the next couple of weeks. The first half of June was going to leave his head spinning. There would so much travel, TV, magazines, handshaking, and photo ops. He felt lucky he and Suzanne were going to Texas for six weeks when the kids got out of school. R & R at the ranch was just what he needed right now.

“The Harvard Law commencement is on Saturday the 5th and then Sunday is Sam and Cokie to discuss nationwide healthcare for children.” Brady said.

“I need something to chew on Brady, for the Harvard thing. Give me a skeleton before the vacation.”

“Yes sir.”

“University of Texas commencement is the very next week.” Deputy Chief of Staff Maureen Page said.

“Please do not schedule anything for the Sunday after that. I want to stay home and sleep.”

John sipped coffee and looked around at his trusted staff. They were the cream of the crop and most could be trusted with his life as far as he was concerned. Lee Grainger, his Chief of Staff, had been John’s best friend since Harvard. He was a good ole boy from Little Rock, Arkansas who was smart, loyal, and thorough. John had known Maureen since his earliest days on the Hill. 

He was quite impressed with her credentials of Brown and Penn though his other head was doing most of the thinking when he added her to his staff. After five months Maureen sighed, told him it was never going to happen, and it would just be better to get back to the task at hand. They had been close ever since though he never hit on her and she never had to kill him. He considered Mo as trustworthy as Lee and that was saying something.

Richard Greevey was the Communications Director, and honestly, the weakest link in the Hoynes chain. More often than not these days, John did not think he was crafting the right message…Brady was always cleaning up behind him. It was time to promote the kid; he needed to be a more integral part of the team. John felt he was ready to handle the pressure of both the message and the press. Brady loved the spotlight and he loved to see John Hoynes in it. Not too much though, no one wanted clashes with the West Wing. It was not impossible to do what they wanted and not incur the wrath of Leo McGarry.

Grant Fishman was an excellent Press Secretary and Kim Pierson was his Deputy. The Vice-President knew he could send either of them out on the podium and be pleased with the results.

“People may be putting you on the Sexiest Man Alive shortlist.” Brady said.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” John rolled his eyes. “I secretly love it and you all know that, but how am I supposed to be taken seriously if my picture is alongside George Clooney? Have them pull me if the info is reliable Brady.”

“Yes sir.”

“Is Charlie Rose still scheduled for June 15th?”

“Yes sir. We were waiting for an advance on the questions, or at least some of them.”

“Charlie does not like to tip his hand.” Lee replied.

“He has to give us something or we are turning him down.” Richard said. “Do it last minute…leave him out on a limb.”

“Whoa, whoa, that is not the way John Hoynes does things.”

OK, so John hated to speak about himself in third person as if he was a dork. Still, he prided himself on being affable, personable, and highly professional. No way in hell would the likes of Dick Greevey make people think any different. He and Charlie had been acquaintances since his early days in the Senate and one did not tick off powerful members of the press unless necessary.

As far as the Vice-President was concerned, that was the final nail in Greevey’s coffin. By July 4th he would be seeking new employment. John would make sure he landed on his feet. There was no need for trouble if it could be avoided.

“Grant will call and light a fire under his people. Doesn’t that bubbly brunette still work on his staff?”

“Yes sir.”

Grant could hardly hide his grin. He and Ms. Bubbly had gone 15 rounds for the past few years.

“Chat her up and find out if Charlie is trying to drop a bomb on us. I do not want it turning into Crossfire. I'm not in the mood.”

“Yes sir.”

John’s private cell phone rang. Checking out the number, he could not help but smile. He straightened out his face, showing his staff it was important.

“Hello.”

“Hi. I'm not disturbing anything, am I? I don’t have very long but I wanted to ring you up.”

“Hold on.”

He pushed hold and turned to his staff.

“That’s it folks. Brady, I want you to do the weekly communications with Mrs. Hoynes’ staff. Lee, Mo, I need you back in twenty.”

“Yes sir. Thank you Mr. Vice-President.”

He made sure he was alone before bringing Sarah back to the line.

“Hi there.”

“Are you sure I'm not catching you in the middle of something?” she asked.

“Well, there is always something. I'm glad you called; how are you?”

“Good. I thought since we were both going to be in DC over the holiday that maybe we could spend a little time together. Does dinner Saturday at my place sound good?”

John could not say what he wanted to say, which was ‘thank the lord, yes, yes, yes’. Instead he cleared his throat.

“I would love that. Truly I would.”

“OK.”

He could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone and he wanted to be close to her. They had not been together since the gallery tour and lunch at Firefly. It had been much too long and the Vice-President was anxious.

“There are a few things we need to talk about though.” John said.

“Alright.”

“You’ve been vetted twice and the Secret Service has deemed you are safe.”

“Vetted? Oh God, do they know about Cabo?”

“What?” John laughed. “What did you do?”

“What do you know?”

“Nothing; seriously. The vetting process only includes things that are on the record though it is quite thorough. I do know that you had a protest streak during your college years.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“I want to hear about Cabo?”

“After we have our discussion.”

“Right. When I arrive on Saturday I will have three or four Secret Service agents with me. They will ask to come in and look around. It is a quick search, about 15 minutes. They want to make sure that only the people invited are there.”

“You and I are the only people invited.” Sarah replied.

“It should be easy then.” John said, swallowing hard. “Um, they are going to sweep for electronic or video devices, check all the exits, doors, and windows. That would be it.”

“It sounds alright.”

“Gonna tell me about Cabo now?”

“We will talk on Saturday.” She laughed. “I don’t want to keep you John.”

“Saturday.” He repeated.

“I was thinking six o’clock. I thought I would make some appetizers and a nice dinner.”

“I will be there, and I will bring appetizers.”

“OK. See you soon.”

“Bye Sarah.”

He turned the phone off and loosened his tie just a bit. He had four days to get ready. This was huge...he was not exactly sure what to do. Flowers were essential; she loved calla lilies. He would have Sophia whip up those delicious crab and three cheese puffs that melted in his mouth. Sarah would love that. Lee and Mo came back into the office. John didn’t need to keep them so he got right to the point.

“Get rid of Dick; I want Brady as Communications Director. After the holiday we need a short list of replacements for Deputy.”

“Yes sir.”

“Thanks guys. Lee, could you stay?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you Mr. Vice-President.” Maureen said, leaving the room.

***

Wednesday afternoon John pushed aside all of his meetings. They would be rescheduled for after the holiday, before Congress went on their summer recess. He took a trip to Alexandria. Colette undressed him and gave him a large glass of ice cold lemonade. John drank half and immediately felt relief. He took a quick shower, enjoying being towel dried by his lover. Then he lay naked on the bed. This afternoon he would take some of Sarah’s advice and have a deep tissue massage. It was indeed a very gratifying experience.

Colette closed the shades, put Charlie Parker on the record player, and pulled out the coconut oil. John moaned and groaned as all of his tired muscles were worked and reworked. One muscle in particular got very special treatment; the Vice-President could only close his eyes and grin as he was slowly brought to climax.

The session left him sleepy and he was able to get two interrupted hours of sleep. Even while dreaming John wondered what Colette did when he slept. He certainly didn’t worry that she was taking photos for blackmailing purposes. Perhaps she was balancing her checkbook, chatting with friends, or planning her next soiree. Summer was big time for the Southern social scene and Alexandria definitely fit the bill. Colette Middleton was almost always in the thick of things.

When Colette gently shook her companion awake he was in the mood. He took her twice, once with her on top and once from behind. It left John sated yet refreshed. He lay naked on the bed as Colette had a rare cigarette. She walked around the room in his dress shirt.

“That looks damn good on you.” He said.

“What can I say…I paid a lot of money for this body darling.”

He loved her slight accent. It, along with damn near everything about Colette, had been carefully cultivated. There were few people who knew that life began for her in a blue-collar shack in a small Kentucky town.

“Yeah right. Most of that is God’s gift. Girls from Kentucky are just…”

“Most of it.” she replied, putting out her cigarette. Winking, she flipped the shirt up to the show her assets.

John laughed, reaching out to grab her. He took her once more and then slowly dressed.

“Now this is the way to spend an afternoon.” Colette said.

“Agreed.”

He let Colette fix his tie and his hands fondled her ass as she did so.

“You're very good to me.” he said.

“I'm not without my selfish reasons. Do you feel better?”

“150%. I will live to fight another day. What are your holiday plans?”

“A friend is taking me to the Hamptons. I'm going to mingle with the New England bluebloods.”

“Are there any left? Its so nouveau riche there right now.”

“Oh they're still there and as snobby as ever. It will be fun to bring a bit of pizzazz.”

“I will call you soon.”

“You know where to find me.” she kissed his cheek.

“Bye.”

***

John said goodbye to his wife and kids on Thursday. On Friday he didn’t go to the OEOB and advised his staff to do the same. He, Lee, and five Secret Service agents did a run in the morning and then he went back to the Naval Observatory for a little work. After lunch, he called his sister Stephanie and they spoke for over an hour about all that was happening with the family.

Stephanie and John were what people called Irish twins; she older by eleven months. They had always been close and always looked out for each other. Stephanie married her college sweetheart, Michael Armstrong, and they lived in Hanover, New Hampshire where Michael was a professor of philosophy at Dartmouth College. Stephanie had a busy pediatric practice. They were the parents of three daughters and Uncle John was his nieces’ hero.

Stephanie was one of the few people who knew John, warts and all. She never judged him but was not afraid to tell him exactly what she thought, whether they agreed or disagreed. John loved her and always listened to her. Nothing was ever going to change their relationship…it was important to keep the people he loved and trusted close.

“I am really looking forward to some time off.” Stephanie said. “Mickey isn’t teaching this summer so we are going to take the girls over to London for the whole of July.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah. It will be a good experience for Emily before she heads off to Sarah Lawrence.”

He had forgotten that his oldest niece had chosen the New York college. John told his sister that he had a friend who was an alumnus.

“What kind of friend?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Oh c’mon, you don’t make new friends. Especially in the position you are in now. Who is she?”

“Stephie…”

“What? Johnny, you know I would never, ever judge you. Even if I don’t agree with some of your choices, you are still my beloved baby brother.”

“I know darling. Her name is Sarah and she really is just a friend. That is all I have to say right now.”

“Well I will tell you to be careful. You have so much to lose, and I'm only partially talking about your political career.”

“I know.” He nodded. “As always I appreciate and take every word you tell me to heart. I better go now. Kiss my beautiful nieces and say hello to Mickey.”

“Will do. Have you spoken to Garrett or Pete recently?”

Garrett called last month looking for money, which John declined, but he did not tell his sister about that. He was sure she already knew anyway.

“I love you Stephie.”

“I love you too. We will talk again soon.”

“I promise.”

“Bye.”

He hung up the phone and felt good; he always did after talking to Steph. He also felt a tug in his heart. He had not seen her since the Inauguration and could not remember when before that. Campaigning for the White House didn’t leave much time for family visits. He and Suzanne would have to have them down to the ranch in August. He missed his family.

***

Saturday morning was bright and sunny. John woke early but he was not sure if it was nerves about seeing Sarah again or just the house being so quiet. He was not overly fond of the Naval Observatory anyway. He liked it less when the children weren’t there filling it with their kid noise. He got up from the bed, doing his daily stretches. From there it was straight to the home gym for a half hour of light weights followed by a half hour jog on the treadmill. 

Exercise always made John feel better and that was no different this morning. Before his shower he called down for breakfast. An egg white omelet and fruit salad was served to him in the library. He pored over the Saturday papers, small but still significant. The Vice-President read the Times, the Post, the Globe, the Sun-Times, and the Journal-Constitution while Roy Orbison song from the CD player.

John turned on the cable news outlets but found he was definitely antsy. He just didn’t know what would happen today and the feeling produced mixed results in him. Control was something he rarely relinquished…he had not done so willingly this time. Still, he was in this limbo and had no idea what to do. Sarah got under his skin as no woman had in too long to remember. He was literally counting the moments until they were together again today.

Strangers on a Train came on and that was enough to distract him for a good while. He loved Farley Granger in that movie…he loved the subtle and not so subtle insanity. After the movie he went up to his bedroom to shower again while watching Rope. John took a few minutes to examine his damp, naked body. He had body fat, he was no Schwarzenegger, but he looked good. His thighs and legs were well sculpted from jogging and his weekly bicycle rides. His chest and arms were worked every other day with multiple weight machines.

Even his butt looked good, though a bit pasty. John might lay in a tanning bed for a while to recoup some melanin. He had been lucky, one of those country boys who never burned or looked scaly in the sun. Taking good care of his skin, as with every other part of his body, was essential to the Vice-President. Creams, exfoliants, and toners…he had almost as many products as Suzanne. He also never left the house in warm weather without an SPF; 35 or higher.

He put on SPF while only dressed in boxer briefs. He ran a little gel through his damp hair, looking at himself in the mirror again. His outfit was pressed khakis and a light blue Polo shirt that brought out his eyes. He skipped the socks, putting on moccasins. OK, he looked and felt good. This was going to be a good evening…something tingling in his stomach told him so. He went down to the kitchen, grabbing the large platter of crab puffs.

“Mr. Vice-President, is that going to be sufficient for your gathering?” Sophia asked.

“Oh yes Sophia, probably more so. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

He put the platter into the bag with the other items he was taking this afternoon. The weather turned dark and stormy as he got into the SUV and headed over to Sarah’s condo. It wasn’t raining yet but the storm was definitely coming. John didn’t know what to expect. Washington, DC was a swamp, stuck between the North and the South. The weather could vary from humid heat to winter snowstorms and everything in between. Rain was the city’s worst enemy, the marsh like conditions conducive to flooding and the prime location ground zero for remnants of hurricanes. All in all, not the most ideal place for the federal government but Thomas Jefferson had his reasons.

They pulled up to the building and much to the Vice-President’s surprise, he was still nervous. He took a deep breath as they pulled in and parked on the side. Though the Secret Service was dressed as casual as they could be, their presence would not be surprising . judges, Congressmen, and other important people called the Watergate Suites home. So did the lovely Sarah Gatwick. John went into the vestibule and buzzed her condo.

“Is that you?” her voice came over the intercom.

“Affirmative.”

He was immediately buzzed in, taking the elevator up to the sixth floor. There were four condos on the floor; John and his four escorts walked to the end of the hall. Sarah opened the door and John just smiled. She looked like a breath of fresh air in light blue linen pants and a stretch tank top. Some of her midriff was exposed and his mind went to a delicious place.

“Do you mind if we have a look inside ma'am?” Special Agent Kyle Lucas asked.

“No.”

She stepped aside, watching as they went through her place. It didn't seem as if they were even doing anything but she was sure they were. They went back to the door.

“All clear. Thank you ma'am.”

“You're welcome.”

John went in and the Secret Service agents disappeared.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hi. Where are they going?”

“I honestly have no idea.” He pulled something from his pocket. “If I press this they will be back in a nanosecond. I brought you flowers.”

John pulled the orchids from the bag.

“I know you love calla lilies but I never like to do the same thing twice.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, kissing his lips.

It seemed as if time stopped and John wasn’t sure what to do next. He put the bag on the floor, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Sarah didn’t try to stop him. She wanted the kiss, even if she was upset with herself for it.

“OK.” She put some distance between them.

“I'm sorry.”

“It’s OK. What else did you bring me?”

“Oh um, appetizers.” He put them on the dining room table. “San Pellegrino, only the best water. Honky Chateau on vinyl. Cinnamon buns straight from the heart of Texas.”

“Terrific. I will put the record on.”

Sarah started the music, put her flowers in water, and then her appetizers in the oven. She poured herself a glass of white wine, asking John if he wanted one.

“I don’t drink.” He replied.

“Oh alright. Water?”

“Actually, do you have a Diet Coke?”

“Sure…ice?”

“Straight up.”

Sarah smiled, pouring him a glass of soda and joining him in the dining room. She gave him the 25 cent tour. John liked the place, it was cozy. Colored in black, whites and reds, the condo had a large living room and kitchen with a smaller dining area. There was also a powder room cozied between two closets. Up a few stairs and back down a hallway sat two nice sized bedrooms, each furnished with a bath. John loved the windows in Sarah’s room and smiled at the replica of her favorite painting hanging on the wall. There was also one of a beautiful brown skin woman sitting in grass dressed in a gauzy white dress.

“It’s my friend Carlo Imperioli’s version of Mary Magdalene. I love the glow around her, don’t you?”

“It’s beautiful. Were you…?”

“Yes. We dated when I was at Tulane. All of his art was Messianic based. It could get him in a lot of trouble.”

They went back to the kitchen and Sarah pulled the appetizers from the oven.

“Come and sit.”

With the appetizers and drinks they sat in the living room listening to music.

“You have a lovely home; beautiful tastes.”

“Thank you. The steaks are marinating; I’ll put them in the oven in just a few.”

Thunder clapped in the sky and the rain started to fall. From the sound of it, it would be around awhile.

“Luckily I didn’t plan something out on the deck.” She said.

“It’s nice and cozy in here. Sarah?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm going to have to kiss you again. Its kind of tense in here and I think if we just own the fact that we both want to be in each other’s arms right now, we would feel…”

Sarah didn't want to hear anymore. She pulled him close and for a while they got lost in each other. John loved to kiss. He loved the little sighs and moans that women made when they were excited or turned on. Still, something about kissing was very personal, very passionate…he didn’t share those feelings with just anyone. There were many women he had been with who would have no idea what his lips felt like, how his mouth tasted. John growled some, pulling her even closer.

“John…John…wait.”

“I'm sorry.”

He pulled away and dropped his hands. The Vice-President didn’t want to push or upset his companion. It was supposed to be a nice evening and he refused to let it be anything but.

“You don’t have to apologize.” She said. “I just better put the steaks in the broiler before we starve.”

“I'm quite hungry.”

She smiled, excusing herself. While she worked in the kitchen John checked out her bookshelves. There were lots of art books, but that wasn’t all Sarah was into. She separated her books by genre; different shelves for literature, plays, poetry, modern fiction, and biographies. Sarah seemed to be fond of Jane Austen, Shel Silverstein, Tennessee Williams, and Kurt Vonnegut. She liked to read as many interpretations of the life of Anne Boleyn as she could find. She also had every book Dr. Seuss had written.

“Green Eggs and Ham?” John asked with a raised eyebrow as she came back into the room.

“Someday I will have children and I want to share these books with them. Do you mind if I smoke?”

John shook his head though he minded a little bit. he was not going to tell Sarah what she could and could not do in her own house.

“You want children?”

“Yes, I do. I don’t know how I feel about marriage though. My parents are apprehensive about my possible single motherhood.”

“Raising a child on your own isn’t easy Sarah.”

“I know. It may be some time before we get to that point…we will see.”

***

Over dinner they had pleasant conversation. It was still raining and thunder rumbled in the distance. Once or twice the lights dimmed but the electricity stayed on.

“There are so many books over there.” John said. “Have you read every one of them?”

“I'm proud to say that I have. There is nothing more appalling than people whose bookshelves are filled with books that go untouched. Who came up with books for decoration?”

“People like to appear worldlier than they are.”

“I don’t read books to be considered worldly…I read because I enjoy the escape.”

“Which is your favorite?”

“The Group. The copy on the shelf is the one I keep out for visitors. There is a tattered copy in my bedroom drawer.”

He wanted to talk more about her bedroom and perhaps have another long look at it. The air conditioner was on and the room had reached a comfortable level without being frigid. At the same time John was warm all over. He had his steak, marinated and slowly broiled to perfection. There was also German potato salad and little broccoli salads in bowls John thought were cute. The presentation of the food as well as the taste, satisfied the Vice-President. Still he was antsy, felt little pricklies all over his body as if it had fallen asleep. Wondering what Sarah was thinking was inevitable but he did not ask.

“Would you like another Diet Coke?” she asked.

“Sure, thank you. Sarah?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you invite me here today?”

“What a question. I wanted to see you and I know how busy you are. A holiday weekend was probably the only free time you had.”

John nodded.

“It’s just that, sometimes I think that I'm getting you, if that makes sense. Other times, you're really far away.”

“I have to protect myself.” She replied, handing him the soda.

“I’ll protect you.”

“John…”

“Say no to me Sarah.” He stood and took her into his arms. “Say no and it’s all over. I don’t want anything that you are not ready and willing to give.”

“Why don’t you say no?”

“Because I can't. I just can't.”

They were kissing again and John never wanted to let her go. That giddy joy that started at the tips of his toes was definitely something different. While not a new experience for the Vice-President, he had not felt it in so long that it may as well been. Suddenly the lights went out and they were in the dark. Sarah gripped him hard and though John grimaced, he was happy to hold her close to him.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” John asked.

Her quickened pulse and heartbeat were a good answer.

“Don’t be silly.” She laughed a bit. “I just don’t like involuntary darkness…there is nothing wrong with that.”

John held her close and felt her calm. A flash of lightning helped them back to the table where they finished their dinner by candlelight. Sarah asked if the Secret Service was going to come bursting in, afraid the Vice-President was in danger.

“As long as I don’t press the button, everything is just fine. This is lovely.”

“A nice distraction.”

“A distraction from what?”

“John, I…I want to care about you but it is a bad idea. I mean not bad just, not good.”

“I can't turn off how I feel about you.”

They were quiet again, eating and having separate thoughts. John thought it was better not to talk it to death. They both felt how they felt, right, wrong, or otherwise. As long as they remained levelheaded and respectful of the positions they were in it could be a very wonderful relationship.

“I think I'm going to have one of those cinnamon buns for dessert.” She said.

“They are quite delicious.” John said. “One of my favorite guilty pleasures.”

“Do you know how many calories they have?” Sarah asked.

“One does not ask those kinds of questions. It makes what you're about to depart on less desirable.”

“Impossible.”

***

Sarah felt a lot better when the lights came back on. They changed the music; she put on Cassandra Wilson and John liked the way it changed the mood. His companion seemed to relax and they slow danced in each other’s arms. Time stood still for John when he was with her so he was quite surprised when she mentioned it was midnight.

“Seriously?” he looked at his watch.

“Yeah. Time moves fast.”

John nodded. For a moment he was not entirely sure what to do. Then he grabbed his cell phone from his hip. Sarah put her hand on his and stopped his movements.

“Stay.” She whispered.

“I can't think of anything else I’d rather do.”

“I don’t want to think.”

“That’s alright for tonight.” He pulled her close. “Are you sure?”

“Yes John. Positive.”

Her kisses burned his skin and John scooped the young woman up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

***


End file.
